Danganronpa: The Goonies
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Makoto and Komaru Naegi are ordinary siblings with their parents, and live a normal life, but they are threatened to be evicted from their home if they fail to pay the mortgage of their house. There the Warriors of Hope discovered a map believed to contain the secret of a hidden treasure, and they, along with Komaru and Yuta, embark on an journey to find the treasure at once.
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: The Goonies**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The Goonies**_ is owned by Warner Bros.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental fanfic, and here an idea popped into my head after watching episode 7 of Danganronpa 3 Side Future, and there the episode is quite relaxing to a degree, as aside from seeing Komaru again, I get to see the anime debut of the former Warriors of Hope, even though their appearance was reduced to a cameo, yet this inspired me to think of a fanfic that would give them starring roles and how to flesh out their characters.

Coincidentally, while playing my I-Pod Touch, a certain song sung by Cyndi Lauper caught my attention and out of curiosity I researched the song on Wikipedia, and this led me to the section about a certain movie from the 1980's, which is about the 1985 film, **_The Goonies_**. Again, out of curiosity, I downloaded the film via the internet and watched it, and to my surprise, The Goonies was very entertaining as I enjoyed the plot and the characters, it certainly is worthy of a cult following, and there it struck me.

Recalling DR Side Future ep 7, an idea formed in my head and after researching on the characters from DR Another Episode, as well as the characters from DR 1 and DR 2, I decided to make a fanfic that is inspired from that film, and now this chapter is ready and ready for you readers to check this out, and I hope that you would like this opening chapter.

Regarding the pairing, there will be two, which are:

\- Komaru Naegi x Yuta Asahina

\- Makoto Naegi x Sayaka Maizono

Since this fic will be AU, the setting of this story will be different, yet most of the characters portrayal from their respective series will be retained to a certain degree, while others will portray something different, so as to make this fic's plot quite original.

Lastly, the Warriors of Hope will also be portrayed in different roles that are quite contrast from their original game and anime, but I'm sure you will enjoy the kids who will portray something different.

Well then...with all that said and done, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 1: Prologue_**

Japan.

The country that is located within South East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After their defeat at World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

 **-x-**

The scene later shifts to a residential area somewhere in Tokyo, and there you can see that it is a subdivision where a group of houses are there, which appeared to be ordinary, as it is not posh or extravagant, simply a simple area where the residents there are living normally yet happily, and the subdivision is not quite big, yet it can be improved if the area is under construction where the land developers can put up a huge high-rise residential area such as condominiums and hotels that can cater the rich and financially powerful.

But for now, the said area is occupied by ordinary residents living there. The scene zoomed closer, where you can see a teenage girl, aged 14, and she had just arrived from doing an errand, and she appeared to be an ordinary girl, who is simple, yet cheerful. She is identified as **Komaru Naegi** , and she is about to head towards her house when four neighbors came and greeted her, and Komaru smiled at the four seeing that they are going to ask her to play with them.

"Hi, Komaru-chan!"

"Hey, Komaru-chan!"

"Let's play!"

"Play with us!"

"Maybe later...I'm goi g to watch TV where an idol group is going to be shown..."

"I want to watch too..."

"Me too..."

"Let's watch together..."

The four neighbors appeared to be children in their preteens, one aged 12 and the rest are aged 11, and they appeared to be kind, yet they are quite known to be naughty and mischievous, yet they can be tolerated if ask to behave well. The four children began accompanying Komaru to her house when told thst she is going to watch a live show and invited the four to watch with her, which they agreed. The scene zoomed towards the four and they are identified as:

\- **Nagisa Shingetsu**

\- **Masaru Daimon**

\- **Kotoko Utsugi**

\- **Jetaro Kemuri**

The four children belonged to middle-class parents, but for some reasons the parents had to go overseas for financial commitments and had the four children stay at a relative who happened to be neighbors of Komaru, and the four children moved to the area three years ago and due to the absence of their parents, they began to do mischievous deeds just to get attention, but thanks to Komaru's stern, yet gentle proddings, the four gradually began to behave and became good neighbors and friends to her, and they began to frequently go to her house every weekend.

Since they are in the middle of a summer break, the five neighbors began to spend time together, and just now they are joined by another neighbor, who appeared to be 14 years old, tan-skinned and is a bit taller than Komaru, and he is a boy. He is identified as **Yuta Asahina** , and he appeared to have a secret crush on Komaru but is quite shy to tell her his feelings and chose to be friends with her for now. He is the younger brother of **Aoi Asahina** , who happened to be good neighbors with the Naegi family. Yuta then approached Komaru and asks her what is she going to do now.

"Hi, Komaru-chan..."

"Ah, Yuta-kun..."

"What are you going to do today...?"

"I'm going to watch the idol group on TV..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I join?"

"Sure..."

Komaru told Yuta that she is going to watch a live show where her popular idol is going to sing, and he decided to join her, wanting to watch too, and a minute later, the six neighbors entered the house and went to the living room where there is a huge sofa that is near the TV, and the four kids began jumping towards the sofa as if they are making themselves at home, and Yuta told them to behave, which the kids stick their tongues out in reply, but Komaru gently told them to behave which they obliged. Yuta then sat on the sofa next to the four kids as Komaru went to the ref to bring out snacks, putting them on a huge bowl and went to the living room to distribute the snacks to her five neighbors.

By then someone came down from the second floor, where a teenage boy, aged 16, is also heading to the living room to watch. He is identified as **Makoto Naegi** , and he is the elder brother of Komaru, and there the five visitors greeted Makoto, which they bowed at him, and Makoto bowed in reply, and he told the four kids to behave themselves which they promised not to pull off another prank.

""We promise..."

"We'll behave..."

"We won't do anything..."

"We will stay put..."

""Okay...good. If you do something foolish...I'll send you out..."

"Okay..."

"We promise..."

"We want snacks..."

As Naegi sat on the sofa, Komaru turned on the TV, where the program they are expecting appeared, where Makoto stared in anticipation as a five-girl group are shown on stage, and the lead idol stepped in the center, and she appeared to be cute, attractive, and sexy. She is identified as Sayaka Maizono, and she is getting ready to do a number along with her idol members. Komaru and the four kids were avid fans of the idol group and are attracted to Maizono, and Yuta wondered why his neighbors were so enamored towards Maizono, but then everyone behaved as Maizono began to sing a song, which for the first time she is singing in full English there she began to sing.

~x~

 _Here we are hanging on the strains of greed and blues._  
 _Break the chain and we break down_

 _Oh_  
 _it's not real if you don't feel it._  
 _Unspoken expectations_  
 _ideas you used to play with_

 _They're finally taking shape._

 _What's good enough for you is good enough for me_

 _It's good enough_  
 _it's good enough for me._

 _Now you say you're starting to feel the push and pull_  
 _Of what could be and never can._  
 _You mirror me stumbling through_  
 _those old fashioned superstitions_  
 _I find too hard to break_  
 _or maybe you're out of place._  
 _What's good enough for you is good enough for me_

 _It's good enough_  
 _it's good enough for me._  
 _Good enough for you is good enough for me_

 _It's good_  
 _it's good enough_  
 _it's good enough for me._

 _Old fashioned superstitions I find too hard to break_

 _Or maybe you're out of place._  
 _What's good enough for you is good enough for me_

 _Good enough for you is good enough for me_

 _It's good_  
 _it's good enough_  
 _it's good enough for me._  
 _Good enough for you is good enough for me_  
 _it's good enough._

~x~

Komaru and the four kids cheered on after watching Maizono sing, and as they were cheering, Kotoko brought up an interesting topic, in which she said that two years ago, she happened to saw Makoto and Maizono walking together and the others blinked their eyes and stared directly towards Makoto and asks him for confirmation, in which Makoto answered honestly that he and Maizono walked together two years ago, saying that he and Maizono were schoolmates in middle school, and there Kotoko began asking Makoto in a suspicious tone, demanding to know if there is SOMETHING GOING ON between him and Maizono, and Makoto blushed as he tries to defend himself.

"Wh...what are you...?"

"So...are you dating Maizono-san...?"

"No...that's..."

"So you do like her..."

"You got the wrong idea...!"

"Hmm...?"

"Stop making ideas!"

"You're lying...youndo like Maizono-san..."

Komaru and the others smirked as they saw Makoto's facial reaction and they suspect that he has a crush on Maizono, and it is revealed that he do have a crush on her yet he is too shy to ask her and is considerate on her feelings knowing that she is a popular idol, and there Yuta suggested to Makoto to ask Maizono out on a date, then asks her if she is single or taken, and if she is single, he should confess his feelings for her.

Komaru smirked and liked the idea and encouraged her elder brother to follow Yuta's suggestion and ask Maizono out on a date, and Kotoko, Masaru, and Jetaro urged Makoto to ask her out and go on a date, and Naegi blushed as he is being CORNERED by his neighbors and younger sister, and tries to talk his way out of it, with little success.

"Ask her out..."

"Yeah...ask her out...I'm sure she would agree..."

"Give her flowers..."

"An engagement ring..."

"That's for marriage proposals..."

"Come on, onii-chan...it wouldn't hurt if you ask Maizono-san out on a date..."

"Komaru-chan's right, Makoto-san...I'm even betting that she like you too..."

"Komaru!" Yuta!"

However, the fun came to a stop when someone rang the doorbell and Makoto answered it, and there he saw who is standing outside, which is a 16-year old male teen, but he is dressed in a business attire, wearing glasses, and appeared to be arrogant, and there he stared at Makoto, quite dismayed to see a plain-looking person standing in front of him, and he is expecting one of the Naegi parents to be here as he has business with them. He is identified as **Byakuya Togami** , and he is heir to the Togami family, in which they are widely know for owning several businesses, including land development and real estate, and there he cut to the chase and spoke to Makoto.

Komaru, Yuta and the four kids peered as they eavesdropped at the conversation, and they were surprised, if not shock at what they just heard, and Naegi himself is surprised at what he just heard, feeling that his world is about to explode, and this also caused Komaru to be distressed, as Togami told Makoto to relay to his parents that they have one week to pay the mortgage of their house or else the house will be foreclosed, and Togami said that he intends to turn the area the Naegi family is in into a high-rise condominium, and Naegi is nearly speechless by Togami's ultimatum.

"...and that's it...one week...and if you can't pay it...you and your commoner family are out of this place..."

"..."

"Well...whatever happens to you is no concern of mine..."

"..."

"But I would be impressed if you manage to pay your dues by next week..."

"..."

"Well...that's about it...you have one week...and I suggest you start packing in case you couldn't raise the payment to this house...good day...and a pleasant bad day to you..."

"..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter, where it shows an original beginning of the cast, even though their portrayal are different, but remained faithful to their anime counterpart...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that the Naegi family are facing the prospect of being forced to move out if they couldn't meet the deadline, but the Warriors of Hope and Komaru find something that could help them, and this is where their adventure begin...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	2. Breaking Out

**Danganronpa: The Goonies**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The Goonies**_ is owned by Warner Bros.

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the next chapter will show what our main characters will do next as they have to think of a way to save the Naegi family from being forced to give in tonthe foreclosure of their house, and would discover something that would jump start their adventure, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ _ **Tobidashi**_

The scene shifts somewhere within Tokyo, where the scene zoomed towards a juvenile detention facility, where criminally-inclined minors are detained, and the scene zoomed further inside where you can see a lot of juveniles are being disciplined, lectured, and at most, being rehabilitated,mas the police and staff members are trying to make them realize that crime is wrong and that they have to reform and start a new life and attend school, which had quite a success though some where not inclined to obey their superiors.

Inside, the scene zoomed and you can see a jail warden had just escorted the rest of the juvenile prisoners our of their cells and they were escorted by other guards as the prisoners are being sent to the field to undergo a morning exercise, and the jail warden is about to relax as he wanted to rest after spending 12 hours guarding the prisoners, and he is starting to wish he could find another job as he felt that he is getting bored with his current job.

"Geez...I wish I could find another job so I can slack off a bit..."

However, a thought hit him as he made another inspection and when he did so, he is surprised to see one more juvenile prisoner is still inside his cell, and is dressed in his casual businessman-like attire instead of the usual prisoner uniform, and the jail warden gritted his teeth seeing that he missed one more prisoner, and he is shown to have a deep disdain at the particular prisoner, seeing that aside from the prisoner being an eyesore, the teenager is also a headache, having caused problem for the officers inside the correction facility.

The teenage prisoner is revealed to be Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and he is the eldest child of the Kuzuryu mafia family, and he has been here inside the juvenile detention center four nearly four months, and since then he has caused problems for everyone, including his fellow prisoners, and the jail warden is among Kuzuryu's victims in causing problems, and the warden was wishing that he could beat the prisoner up so as to teach him a lesson so that the minor would be obedient to him.

And seeing Kuzuryu wearing his usual clothes, the warden believes that Kuzuryu is trying to provoke him and with no one around at this time, he decided to open the cell and intend to beat up Kuzuryu so that the minor would become submissive to him as he had longing to teach Kuzuryu a lesson so that the teen would no longer cause problems for him and everyone inside the detention facility, but his ire is drawn seeing Kuzuryu smirking deviously at him, and he felt insulted by the teen's action as he opened the cell door and went in, crackling his knuckles in preparation to beating up Kuzuryu.

"Okay, you brat...got a death wish?"

"Ho-ho-ho..."

"Are you trying to provoke me?"

"And what if I do?"

"You sure are a headache...do you really want to get beaten up by me...?"

"Not this time, asshole..."

"What was that?!"

"I'll be out of here by then..."

By then someone appeared behind the warden and hits him with something and the warden was knocked out. The attacker turns out to be Peko Pekoyama, and she knocked the warden out with a bamboo sword and there Kuzuryu smirked seeing that he has found his chance to escape and thanked Pekoyama for knocking out the warden and Pekoyama just nodded as she led Kuzuryu out of the cell and leaves the area, not noticing that the warden is still conscious and used his remaining strength to press a button on the table to sound the alarm, and then he passes out.

Not far, both Kuzuryu and Pekoyama were surprised to hear the chime, and both realized that the officials have been alerted, and the two ran out from the office, reaching near the exit, and as they are approaching it, several policemen saw Kuzuryu escaping, and they brought out their tasers in order to subdue him and prevent him from escaping. Pekoyama then used her bamboo sword to deflect the tasers and threw several objects at the officers, slowing them down as Kuzuryu nears the exit doors and Pekoyama follows, and there one of the officers took out a radio and called the dispatcher to request help informing her about the prisoner escaping.

"Dispatcher...dispatcher...we need help!"

"What's the situation...?"

"We got a jail break!"

"Very well...your location...?"

"...that's our location!"

"Copy that..."

"Hurry up then!"

"Will do..."

Minutes later, the scene shifts outside the detention facility where a vehicle, which resembled an obsolete model of an SUV, is waiting outside, where it shows that Junko Enoshima is sitting at the driver's seat waiting rather patiently while her accomplice, Mukuro Ikusaba, is pouring gasoline around the main entrance of the facility, and after pouring the gasoline, the door opened where Kuzuryu and Pekoyama came out, and there he told Ikusaba that they are being chased, and she just nodded in reply, and she continued pouring gasoline onto the ground.

As Kuzuryu went inside the car, Enoshima greeted him rather sweetly saying that he enjoyed his stay there but he rebutted, saying that he hated the place and had to endure four months of being taught of acting "goody-goody" to other people, and whenever he disobeys them he was given a beating and forced to watch "educational kiddie-shows", in which he says that the officers were attempting to brainwash him with "good values".

"...and that's why it was hell for me!"

"You sure are enjoying yourself, aren't you, Kuzuryuu-san...

"Shut it, Enoshima! Just get us out of here!"

"Just say please first..."

"Oh come on!"

"Just say it..."

"Oh fine...please!"

"Goody..."

By then Ikusaba was finished and went inside the car, and just as Enoshima is about to start the car, the officers came out from the entrance of the facility, and Ikusaba opened the car window and shoots the ground with her gun, and this caused the ground to burst into flames, and the flames surrounded the area and the officers were forced back and could not get passed it as the car begins to speed away, and you can hear Enoshima laughing maniacally, but then several police cars arrived, and saw the car leaving as well as seeing Kuzuryu on board.

This made them realize that a jailbreak took place and the police cars begin to give chase, and a car chase took place as the chase stretched throughout several blocks, nearly ramming passing pedestrians and passing motorcyclists, and this took a few minutes, but the pursuing cops realized that the driver is skilled and one of them took out a radio and called the dispatcher asking for reinforcement, seeing that they will be needing help in apprehending the getaway car and its occupants.

"Dispatcher...dispatcher...we need help!"

"What's the situation...?"

"We got a jail break!"

"Veey well...your location...?"

"...that's our location!"

"Copy that..."

"Hurry up then!"

"Will do..."

Meanwhile, the SUV is cruising fast, and there Enoshima instructed Ikusaba to take care of the police car behind her which she nodded as she opened the car window and threw out a grenade, which rolled towards the pursuing police car and exploded, sending the car flying and crashed, while the two cops were sent flying and landed on a tree, and they were dumbstruck at being "psyched out" by a bubch if juvenile delinquents, and all they can do now is watch as other police cars showed up and attempts to stop the escaping SUV.

Inside the SUV, Kuzuryu is getting pissed seeing more police cars are showing up and is about to order Pekoyama to dispatch the cars, but Enoshima smirked and told Kuzuryu to relax, saying that everything is under control, which Kuzuryu raised an eyebrow seeing that she is just bluffing knowing that more and more cops would show up and until now they haven't gotten far away from the pursuing cops and asks her how can she say that they could make a clean getaway, and Enoshima smiled and told him to leave everything to her.

"And what makes you say that, Enoshima?"

"Just leave it to me...

"You're bluffing...

"I'm not...you'll see...

"Really..."

"Just say please, shorty...

"Fine...please...and don't call me SHORTY!"

"Upu-pu-pu..."

As Enoshima glanced at Ikusaba, Ikusaba opened the roof of the car, and went up, bringing with her an RPG, and opened fire, which struck the police car behind them and it blew up, causing it to block the oath of the other police cars and the SUV makes a clean getaway, and as Kuzuryu is sighing in relief, Enoshima said he can't relax just yet, saying that the next phase involves fooling the rest of the cops, and Kuzuryu wondered about it, and is baffled at what she means.

After two minutes, the SUV, passed by an organized racing events that involves ordinary vehicles, and there the SUV mixes in with the rest of the cars, providing the perfect camouflage, and the rest of the pursuing police cars passed by, not noticing the SUV and went ahead, and Kuzuryu is surprised to see that Enoshima's ploy worked, and now they are safe and can make a clean getaway, and Enoshima told Kuzuryu that it was all thanks to her "genius diva brain power".

"See? What did I tell you?"

"..."

"We got way, right?"

"..."

"So...believe me now...?"

"..."

"I know you're impressed...no need to be shy..."

"..."

Kuzuryu was silent as he felt irritated at Enoshima's bragging, yet he is grateful to her for bailing him out, and she became playful towards him by showering him with playful kisses on his cheeks, which caused Kuzuryu to blush, then slips her hand inside his pants, which he blushed deeper as she began reaching his crotch, and he frantically tries to get her hand off him as both Ikusaba and Pekoyama watched in surprise as he began berating Enoshima for being so NAUGHTY.

"Hey!"

"No need to be shy..."

"Get your hands off me!"

"Oh...but I want to play..."

"I don't have time for this!"

"But I do~o..."

"Stop touching my crotch!"

"Oh...I want to see your "PEE-PEE..."

As Enoshima is PLAYING with Kuzuryu, the steering wheel is vacant and the SUV began to swerve left and right, and Ikusaba frantically took control of the steering wheel and urges Enoshima to focus on driving, but Enoshima told Ikusaba to take control of the driving as she went to the back seat and scooted closer to Kuzuryu as she continue to PLAY with him and Kuzuryu is still shouting at Enoshima to stop, but she playfully teases him even more.

Pekoyama just watched as she could not act without Kuzuryu's orders, while Ikusaba took over the driver's seat and is looking around to see if they are being followed, and she sighed in relief that they are cleared and proceeded to drive towards their destination, but then her eyes widened when she saw Kuzuryu's shirt, pants and brief being thrown at the front passenger seat, followed by Enoshima's clothes, and she turn around and blushed seeing her naked and is pinning down a naked Kuzuryu, as he is pleading for help as Enoshima kept PLAYING with him.

"Wwwwaaaahhh!"

"Oh Kuzuryu...let's play..."

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"But your PEE-PEE says it wants to..."

"Get off me, you busty bitch!"

"Let's play...you get to be the BIRD and I play the NEST..."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Upu-pu-pu..."

Even Pekoyama was blushing seeing the two naked and that Kuzuryu is being seduced, and she is pondering on whether to interfere or not while Ikusaba turn around and concentrated in driving the SUV, and she is trying hard to ignore what is happening behind her as she did not expect Enoshima would go THAT far, and while the first minute went silent, she sighed in relief thinking that they stopped, but then she accidentally saw the scene via the mirror that Enoshima is hugging Kuzuryu in a PLAYFUL way as she began seducing him.

Kuzuryu was shouting at Pekoyama and Ikusaba to get Enoshima off him, and even screamed louder as Enoshima took out a packet and is ready to open it, and both Pekoyama and Ikusaba realize what she is about to do and grappled onto Enoshima, urging her to stop, though Enoshima is unwilling as she wanted to PLAY more with Kuzuryu, much to Pekoyama's chagrin.

"Junko-chan!"

"Please stop!"

"Huh? But I want to play with him..."

"Please don't!"

"My master wants to remain a virgin..."

"But I want his PEE-PEE inside me..."

"Junko-chan!"

"Please stop!"

"Upu-pu-pu...here I come..."

With Ikusaba helping Pekoyama in restraining Enoshima, the SUV began to swerve left and right, nearly hitting an oncoming car, and then rammed a passing motorcycle, sending the driver up and landed on a tree, and the ruckus went on for five minutes before Ikusaba was forced to smack Enoshima on the head which knocked her out, and Kuzuryu was slightly traumatized as he puts on his clothed while the SUV began to drive normally after Ikusaba regain control of the steering wheel proceeded to head out towards their hideout.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, where it shows the villains of this fic, which is quite an alternate version of the Remnants, yet they displayed some comical moments, but in the upcoming chapters they will give our heroes a lot of headaches...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that the Naegi family are facing the prospect of being forced to move out if they couldn't meet the deadline, but the Warriors of Hope and Komaru find something that could help them, and this is where their adventure begin...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	3. The Treasure Map

**Danganronpa: The Goonies**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The Goonies**_ is owned by Warner Bros.

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the next chapter will show what our main characters will do next as they have to think of a way to save the Naegi family from being forced to give in to the foreclosure of their house, and would discover something that would jump start their adventure, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3: Takara no Chizu**_

A few days later, life is normal as usual at the Naegi house, however, it was rather gloomy as siblings Makoto and Komaru are AWFULLY silent as they have three days left before the deadline, and they were tempted to tell their parents about it, but opted not to because they did not want to worry them and Mr. Naegi is set to leave for office and kissed his wife as he leaves, and then Mrs. Naegi took her leave as she is heading for the office, and the siblings just nodded, and she left the house.

Makoto and Komaru sat on the couch as they were depressed, as they are fearing the fact that they would be forced to leave their home should their dad fail to pay off the mortgage, and as of this moment neither of their patents discussed it, and the siblings knew that they have no place to go at this time, and are bracing themselves at the fact that they may have to stay over at one of their relatives' house which is out of Tokyo, and the siblings knew that this also means leaving their neighbors behind.

Suddenly, Mrs. Naegi came back, and both Makoto and Komaru were surprised, and there she approached her children, placed her hands on their shoulders, and gave a heart-felt talk, assuring to them that everything will be okay, urging them to have faith and believe that a miracle would take place she believes in DIVINE INTERVENTION, and told them not to give up and keep on hoping, which slightly gave the two teens a but of hope, and they nodded at what their mom told them.

"Yes, mom..."

"We will, mom..."

"We will keep faith..."

"We won't give up."

"Thanks, mom..."

"Yeah...thanks for the support."

"Good to hear that, now be upbeat and try not to feel down."

"Yes, mom."

"We will, mom."

As Mrs. Naegi kissed her children and left, Makoto and Komaru felt a bit better and decided to cling onto hope that their dad would come up with a way to pay off the mortgage so that they won't have to leave their home, and there they went back to the couch and opened the TV, where Komaru changed the channel and switched to Channel V, and there the scene shows that Sayaka Maizono had just released another music video, and with her are her idol members and are about to sing their next music, which is titled " _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ ", and there Makoto and Komaru began watching as the music commences and the idol band began performing.

~x~

 _I come home in the morning light_  
 _My mother says when you gonna live your life right_  
 _Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_  
 _And girls they want to have fun_  
 _Oh girls just want to have fun_

 _The phone rings in the middle of the night_  
 _My father yells what you gonna do with your life_  
 _Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_  
 _But girls they want to have fun_  
 _Oh girls just want to have_

 _That's all they really want_  
 _Some fun_  
 _When the working day is done_  
 _Girls - they want to have fun_  
 _Oh girls just want to have fun_

 _Some boys take a beautiful girl_  
 _And hide her away from the rest of the world_  
 _I want to be the one to walk in the sun_  
 _Oh girls they want to have fun_  
 _Oh girls just want to have_

 _That's all they really want_  
 _Some fun_  
 _When the working day is done_  
 _Girls - they want to have fun_  
 _Oh girls just want to have fun,_  
 _They want to have fun,_  
 _They want to have fun..._

~x~

After watching the music video, both siblings were relieved of their stress and are thinking of what to do, and are tempted to go out to a mall, as a way to get their minds off about the housing problem, and as Naegi went outside to check on the clothes, he saw two men in business attires standing outside the gate, and he wondered if they are from the company that Togami is leading, and decided to approach them to find out what they want.

Meanwhile, Komaru saw the scene from the window and sneaked out to see and hear the discussion, and there she became worried upon hearing the discussion, where you can see Makoto staring in utter disbelief, anger, and shock, as he was told that they have until tomorrow to pay the mortgage or face foreclosure, and he demanded why the sudden change when his dad still has three days left, but the businessman simply said that he is only here to deliver the message and nothing else.

"Sorry, kid..."

"We don't know either.'

"Its like...we're here to deliver the message."

"That is all."

"Sorry, kid."

"That's life."

"Accept it."

"Better start packing and get out tomorrow."

After that, the businessmen took their leave, and Naegi became more worried as he did not know how to tell his parents about it, and when he turn around, he saw Komaru standing there, weeping, and he realized that she overheard the discussion, and he approached his younger sister and hugged her, trying to calm her down seeing that it also affected her and he assured to her that everything will be okay, saying that their dad would come up with a miracle that would save the family from being forced out of their home, though Komaru kept on weeping at the thought that she would leave her friends behind.

By then, Yuta, Nagisa, Jetaro, Kotoko and Masaru came, and they hugged Komaru, showing their moral support which helped her, and Makoto smiled seeing that they are helping his sister and decided to go inside to prepare some snacks, and Komaru led her friends inside and went to the attic to show them some antique items which she never showed to anyone before. There Yuta and the rest noted that some of the items were filled with dusts and she showed to them some items that were on stock since her great-great grandfather died about a century ago.

As Nagisa and Kotoko are glancing at a chest which revealed an old pirate costume, Yuta and Jetaro saw a huge picture frame and glanced at it, but they accidentally dropped it and the glass panel shattered, and Komaru reprimand the two for not being careful, and the two boys scratched their heads sheepishly as they apologized to her for the troubles they just did, and promised that they would be more careful from this point on.

"Sorry..."

"We didn't mean to..."

"We'll be careful."

"Yeah...we promise..."

"Geez...just be careful, you two..."

"Yes, Komaru-chan..."

"We promise..."

"Geez..."

By then Nagisa glanced at the picture frame and took out something, which revealed that it is a map, and he examined it and told the others that the map appeared to be a treasure map that is dated back in 1635, and Komaru and the rest gathered as they glanced at the map, and there Komaru told the rest that she recalled what her grandfather told her before about the legend of the pirate named _One-Eyed Willy_ , saying that legend has it that the treasure he searched consists of diamonds, rubies, and other valuables, and Nagisa glanced at the map, and then took out a map he has and it is revealed that the map he is holding is about Japan.

Nagisa then compared the two maps, and suspected that the treasure map resembled a place which is somewhere within Tokyo, pointing out that their current position is quite halfway near a mountain, and said that the map may be real, and he told Komaru that if this is true, then there is a possibility that the treasure could be real, and if they find it, she can use the treasure items to pay off the mortgage and their house won't be foreclosed, and this gave Komaru a slight hope, and is considering taking the risk in finding it, as Nagisa propose that they go find the treasure by following the map's direction.

"I say we go on a treasure hunt..."

"Really?

"Sounds fun..."

"What do you say, Komaru-chan? This is your chance to find a way to solve the mortgage problem."

"Hmm...I guess you're right, Yuta-kun..."

"We'll go with you, Komaru-chan."

"Me too!"

"Thanks, guys..."

However, Makoto came and overheard it, and told them not to do it, saying that it has not been proven that the treasure existed, and it would be dangerous for them to go there, but Komaru pleaded to her elder brother to let her and her friends go and try it, believing that the treasure is real, and that if it is real, they can pay off the mortgage, telling him that this is their chance to help their parents in solving the housing problem, and even Yuta and the rest supported Komaru, saying that they will be careful and that they will see to it that Komaru won't get hurt.

"We will look after Komaru-chan."

"Yeah...Yuta-san will be our leader."

"Don't worry, Makoto-senpai...I will look after Komaru-chan."

"Leave everything to us."

"We will be back...along with the treasure."

"We promise to be careful."

"Please, onii-chan..."

"Yes, please..."

However, Makoto told the kids and Komaru that he will not permit such a dangerous and risky trip, and said that they should instead believe in their parents and told them not to get into dangerous situations, and Komaru was a quite dismayed yet she had to be obedient, and he left the attic after telling them that the snacks are ready, and as Komaru is saddened, Yuta tried to comfort her as he said that he will think of something to help her, which cheered her up a bit, and she thanked him for being there for her, which Yuta smiled in reply.

However, Nagisa and Kotoko glanced at the map, and he saw a small rock-like object, and when he glanced at the map, he sees a resemblance and glanced at the map of Japan, and deduced that the treasure map is showing that there may be a hidden treasure somewhere within Tokyo and told the rest that there is a possibility that the treasure exists, and urged Komaru and the others that they should try searching for it as he believe that this may be their only shot to save the Naegi family from being forced out from their home, which Komaru became determined to take the risk as the rest appeared to agree with Nagisa.

"We should go for it."

"Nagisa's right."

"We can't miss this chance."

"We need to help Komaru-chan!"

"He's right. Kotoko, are you with us?"

"Of course!

"Then we are all in agreement."

"Right!"

After that, they are in agreement and there Komaru asks how they are going to commence their search with Makoto downstairs, and there Nagisa said to leave things to him which she felt a bit nervous knowing that this would upset her elder brother but he said that this is the only way to do it if they are to help save the Naegi house from being foreclosed, and he said that Makoto won't be harmed and assured to her that things will turn out fine.

"Don't worry, Komaru-chan."

"But...Nagisa-kun...

"Leave it to me."

"Really?

"Yes."

"...okay...just don't hurt him."

"I won't. I promise."

"Okay."

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, where it shows that the Warriors of Hope are determined to help Komaru after learning that Togami Corporation is determined to kick the Naegi family out, and having discovered a treasure map, they are now in agreement to try and take a risk in finding the hidden treasure.

Of course, Makoto is the obstacle and they will have to get past him in order to commence the treasure hunt...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that the Warriors of Hope are beginning their search for the hidden treasure with Komaru and Yuta tagging along, thus the treasure hunt adventure has commenced...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	4. The Treasure Hunt Begins

**Danganronpa: The Goonies**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The Goonies**_ is owned by Warner Bros.

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the next chapter will show what our main characters will do next as they have to think of a way to save the Naegi family from being forced to give in to the foreclosure of their house, and now they are making their move and commenced their adventure, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4:**_ _ **Takarasagashi ga Hajimarimasu**_

As Nagisa and Kotoko glanced at the map, and he saw a small rock-like object, and when he glanced at the map, he sees a resemblance and glanced at the map of Japan, and deduced that the treasure map is showing that there may be a hidden treasure somewhere within Tokyo and told the rest that there is a possibility that the treasure exists, and urged Komaru and the others that they should try searching for it as he believe that this may be their only shot to save the Naegi family from being forced out from their home, which Komaru became determined to take the risk as the rest appeared to agree with Nagisa.

"We should go for it."

"Nagisa's right."

"We can't miss this chance."

"We need to help Komaru-chan!"

"He's right. Kotoko, are you with us?"

"Of course!

"Then we are all in agreement."

"Right!"

After that, they are in agreement and there Komaru asks how they are going to commence their search with Makoto downstairs, and there Nagisa said to leave things to him which she felt a bit nervous knowing that this would upset her elder brother but he said that this is the only way to do it if they are to help save the Naegi house from being foreclosed, and he said that Makoto won't be harmed and assured to her that things will turn out fine.

"Don't worry, Komaru-chan."

"But...Nagisa-kun...

"Leave it to me."

"Really?

"Yes."

"...okay...just don't hurt him."

"I won't. I promise."

"Okay."

The scene shifts at the living room where Makoto is watching TV, and the program shows that it is airing another of Maizono's performance with her idol group, and Makoto is watching it to help alleviate the stress he is feeling, as he is feeling sad for Komaru knowing the the present situation has deeply affected her, and to have a calm mind he is now watching the program, and there you can see Maizono performing with her group as the song and dance number is currently being televised.

~x~

 _Here we are hanging on the strains of greed and blues._  
 _Break the chain and we break down_

 _Oh_  
 _it's not real if you don't feel it._  
 _Unspoken expectations_  
 _ideas you used to play with_

 _They're finally taking shape._

 _What's good enough for you is good enough for me_

 _It's good enough_  
 _it's good enough for me._

 _Now you say you're starting to feel the push and pull_  
 _Of what could be and never can._  
 _You mirror me stumbling through_  
 _those old fashioned superstitions_  
 _I find too hard to break_  
 _or maybe you're out of place._  
 _What's good enough for you is good enough for me_

 _It's good enough_  
 _it's good enough for me._  
 _Good enough for you is good enough for me_

 _It's good_  
 _it's good enough_  
 _it's good enough for me._

 _Old fashioned superstitions I find too hard to break_

 _Or maybe you're out of place._  
 _What's good enough for you is good enough for me_

 _Good enough for you is good enough for me_

 _It's good_  
 _it's good enough_  
 _it's good enough for me._  
 _Good enough for you is good enough for me_  
 _it's good enough._

~x~

As Naegi is smiling at the program he is watching, Jetaro and Masaru sneaked behind the chair, and they ate holding a long spring-like wire, and they made sure that they are not to be seen as they only have one shot at this and they cannot afford to screw this one up as the Naegi family's home is on the line, and to help them they have to take risks even if it means getting themselves into trouble, and after a careful observation, Jetaro and Masaru took their cue, each running in opposite directions and tied up Makoto on his seat, and he is binded completely and Makoto was taken by surprise and finds himself restrained to his couch.

"We did it!

"Good work!

"Hey! What are you two doing?

"Sorry, senpai..."

"We have to do this..."

"For your sake and Komaru-chan's..."

"Jetaro...call the others!

"Guys! come on!"

By then Jetaro shouted to the rest to come down, and Komaru, Kotoko, Nagisa and Yuta came down, and they are ready to hit the road, and Makoto shouted at the others not to go saying that what they are about to do is dangerous, but Komaru pleaded to her elder brother to let them go and take the risk of finding the treasure in order to produce money to save their house but he is not buying it, saying that they should let their parents deal with the issue.

"Don't go, Komaru! Let our parents sort this out!

"I can't wait! I must do this!"

"Don't be stubborn!

"Sorry..."

"Komaru!"

"Please let me go..."

"No! Don't! I mean it!"

"Onii-chan..."

Seeing that Makoto would not listen, Komaru told the rest that they better go, and the others nodded in agreement and promptly left the house as Makoto is screaming at them not to go, but his pleas fell on deaf ears and the rest leaves the house, and took their bicycles and began to pedal away as fast as they could, not wanting Makoto to catch them and impede their quest to find the hidden treasure which they believe is real, and once they find it, their problem would be solved.

With Nagisa leading, he placed the map on the front portion of the bicycle and followed the trail that the map provided, and told the rest that they should be following that route.

"Alright, guys...we follow this route..."

"You sure, Nagisa?

"Yup."

"Okay."

"You lead us!"

"Come on!"

"Okay, let's go!

"Right on!"

The rest nodded as they followed Nagisa as they pedaled their way downward off the road, their adventure of a lifetime realized and this may be the last time they would bond together like this should their quest ended in failure. Following the route, the gang passed a different route and are heading towards a lakeside which they noted that it would lead them to a riverside and they braced themselves as they knew that there is no turning back, and Nagisa told his friends that they are going to advance forward, and Komaru agreed with what Nagisa said.

"Okay, guys...this is it! There's no turning back...Komaru-chan...do you want to gto forward?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?

"Uh-huh."

"Be prepared."

"I know."

"Then let's go."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, the scene shifts inside the house where you can see Naegi is still tied up on the couch, and is struggling to break free, but to no avail, and he is upset, and dismayed, that Komaru would do something reckless just because she thinks that a hidden treasure exists, and he knew that she and her friends are putting themselves in danger, and he has to do something and get them back here or else something bad would happen to them.

By then, Mrs. Naegi arrived home, who happened to pass by the grocery, and she is rather surprised to see her son tied up, and asks him what just happened, but he pleaded to his mom to set him free, which caused a mild bickering between the mother and son, thus impeding his chance to get out of his current predicament, and he knew time is slowly getting wasted.

"Makoto?

"Mom!"

"What happened to you?"

"Just set me free!"

"What did you just do?

"I can't explain right now! Just cut me loose!"

"Geez..."

"Please!"

After that, Mrs. Naegi set him free, and he ran out of the house to get on his bicycle, only to scream in frustration upon seeing that the tires of his bicycle were flat, and Naegi unintentionally cursed, and his mom heard that and told him to stop cursing, and he moaned at this, and seeing a spare bicycle, which the size is that of a small bike for children, Naegi sighed in frustration and decided to use it, and began to pedal away, and his mom stared in disbelief and tries to make him stop, to no avail.

"Makoto!"

"Later, mom!"

"That's a child's bike!"

"I know!"

"Come back here!"

"Got to run!"

"Makoto!"

"Bye!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, where it shows that the Warriors of Hope are determined to help Komaru and Makoto save their house, and now they take a risk in finding the hidden treasure, and they are on their way to a dangerous adventure.

Of course, Makoto wants to stop them from doing something foolish, and he is after them as we speak...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that the Warriors of Hope are beginning their search for the hidden treasure with Komaru and Yuta tagging along, thus the treasure hunt adventure has commenced...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	5. Hillside Hysteria

**Danganronpa: The Goonies**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The Goonies**_ is owned by Warner Bros.

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the next chapter will show what our main characters will do next as they have to think of a way to save the Naegi family from being forced to give in to the foreclosure of their house, and would discover something that would jump start their adventure.

Moreover, Makoto is now hot on their trail as he is going after them to try keeping them from going reckless and put themselves in trouble and make their families worry.

Well then...buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5:_** ** _Hirusaidohisuterī_**

The scene shifts at the road where the Warriors of Hope, Yuta and Komaru are riding their bicycles as they are now quite far from their homes, and are now nearing the Tokyo Bay, as Komaru is leading the pack as she is glancing at the map which gives the directions on where to find the key landmarks that would guide them on which route to take in order the correct route that would lead them to the rumored lost treasure.

Yuta then asks Komaru if they did the right thing in tying up Makoto, which Komaru appeared hesitant to reply, but Masaru said that it is necessary since Makoto would not listen and he would only stop them, reasoning that it is worth the risk taking since they only have 24 hours to find the lost treasure, and once proven, and found the treasures, they can use it to pay off the mortgage and save their homes from foreclosure.

"Look…we got here so there's no going back!"

"Masaru…"

"Masaru-kun…"

"The reason why we're doing this is to help the Naegi family find a way to pay off the mortgage and save their home! So we're doing this together! Should we fail, at least this would be a memorable one for all of us!"

"Masaru-kun…"

"He's right…"

"Okay…we proceed!"

"Okay!"

The scene shows that the younger teens are traversing from the hills where they made a stop as Komaru glanced at the map, and noticed the landmark at the sea which shows that it is identical to the one that was illustrated on the map.

The others surrounded Komaru as they compared the illustrations and the actual landmark that they just saw, and they realize that they are about to enter the first stage of their quest in finding the rumored treasure.

"Look…"

"…"

"…"

"The map says…"

"Yeah…"

"I think it matches…"

"Looks like we're getting into the first step…"

"Okay…"

"We should proceed…"

"Yeah…"

"We should…"

"…"

According to the map, it shows that the landmarks features two stone-like landmarks, and there the younger teens looked at the sea, where it showed that two, huge stone-like objects displayed, and they realized that they are on the right track, and Komaru is feels confident that they are on the right track, which made her determined to carry on their mission to find a way to save their homes and pay off the mortgage.

She told her friends that they should move forward and not look back, as the fate of their homes, and their futures, lie on the success of finding the lost treasure, which the others agree on, seeing that they too want to save their homes and want to stay together as friends, and the teens did a FIST BUMP gesture to symbolize their resolve.

"Okay! We decided!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll go through this!"

"We'll save the Naegi family!"

"And they won't have to lose their home!"

"We're sticking together till the end!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Altogether!"

"Right on!"

"Let's do it!"

"We're…the Goonies!"

By then someone happened to pass by, which shocked Yuta, as the person turn out to be his elder sister, **Aoi** , who is jogging on the road, and she is surprised to see her younger brother and his friends on the road, only in their bicycles, where she had a feeling that the younger teens are up to no good and asks Yuta what are they planning to do.

"Yuta!"

"Nee-chan!"

"What are you and your friends up to?"

"Well, you see…"

"Hmm…?"

"Well…"

"I'm waiting…"

"Uh…"

As Yuta was trying to come up with an alibi so his elder sister would not suspect anything, Kotoko naughtily told Aoi their plans, which the others covered her mouth to prevent her from revealing too much, but Aoi slowly understood what Kotoko means, and she reprimands them for doing something foolish, and dangerous, but Komaru said that they have to do this in order to find a way to pay off the mortgage as they only have less than 24 hours before their parents are forced to sign the foreclosure order.

This caused Aoi to get surprised at hearing this as her parents never told her and Yuta about this and asks Yuta for conformation, which he confirms it and said that they discovered the map and they believe that the lost treasure is real and they intend to uncover it and once they find the treasure they will use it to pay off the mortgage, much to Aoi's doubt.

"A treasure map?"

"Yeah."

"And you think that's real?"

"What if it is?"

"Yuta…"

"Sorry, nee-chan…we need to go."

"Wait…Yuta!"

"…"

As Komaru told her friends that they need to get going, Aoi is worried that the younger teens might get into a heap of trouble, she decided to accompany them just to keep an eye on them and Yuta, and she tells Yuta that she is tagging along, which the 12-year old boy tries to dissuade her, but she would not relent and insisted that she comes along lest they want her to squeal them to Makoto, which the others stared wide-eyed at hearing this.

Yuta stared wide-eyed at hearing this, and Komaru whispered to him and tells him to let Aoi tag along so as not to give her a reason to tell Makoto where they are so as not complicate and compromise their mission, which he slowly sighed in defeat.

"Yuta-kun…let her come along…"

"But.."

"It's better than squealing to onii-chan…"

"But…"

"It's fine."

"…"

"…fine…"

"…"

Yuta then told Aoi that she can come along as long as she promises not to tell Makoto where they are going, which Aoi said that she promises as well as saying that they NEED A GROWN-UP to accompany them, asserting that she is the eldest and she will GUIDE them all the way, which the others sweat-dropped, and Yuta blushed in embarrassment but Aoi playfully traps Yuta in a headlock and told him not to complain unless he wants her to change his mind.

Of course Yuta pleaded with her not to and said she can come along, which she smirked and said that everything is settled and he should stop complaining and accept it now and said that she will make sure that nothing bad would happen to him and his friends, much to Yuta's embarrassment.

"Okay! Now it's settled!"

"…"

"I'll be your guardian!"

"Nee-chan…"

"So no complaints! Got it?"

"…"

"We got it…"

"Good!"

After that, Aoi and the younger kids began to move out as they follow the map and went to the route that the map suggests so that they can find the nearest and easiest path that would lead them to the bidden and lost treasure.

-x-

Meanwhile, Naegi is seen riding the bicycle, which has two support tires, as it turns out that he sneaked out the bicycle that belonged to a five-year old neighbor, and while he is ashamed at this, he had no choice as he need to go after Komaru and the other kids. He is worried at how reckless they have become and intend to stop them before they do something foolish that might result in them getting into more heap of trouble.

By then a car passed by, where the driver is revealed to be **Leon Kuwata** , who is now an established singer in the rock-punk genre, and since he is somewhat successful, he let success get to his head and became somewhat arrogant, and has a tendency to bully anyone he sees. With him are his band mats and a teenage girl who is the same age as Naegi. It was **Sayaka Maizono** , and with her is **Ayaka Haneyama** , and it is shown that both Maizono and Haneyama both a pair of established singers, belonging to an idol group which the group is very popular.

It turns out that she and Naegi met before, and she slowly developed a crush on him, even though she is hanging out with Kuwata because of her manager's insistence. There she asks Naegi why is he here on the road riding that kind of bike, and he reluctantly told her the reason why.

Kuwata and his posse snickered at hearing this and he told Naegi that he ought to be a babysitter instead of going around riding that bike, but he ignored him and continued to pedal, but Kuwata began teasing Naegi that he is going to land at the mental hospital if seen like that in public, which he just ignored that taunting as he is already thinking of finding Komaru and the others.

"Hey, pipsqueak!"

"…"

"You'll land in the nuthouse if you're seen like that!"

"…"

"You'll crush your BALLS in no time!"

"…"

"What would your mom say?"

"…"

However, Maizono began to sympathize with Naegi seeing that having a younger sibling hanging out with some troublesome neighbors is not easy feat, and there she offered to help by giving him a ride and drop him off at the police station, in which a blushing Naegi politely decline the offer.

"Naegi-kun…what a ride?"

"Huh?"

"We can take you to the police station so you can get help in finding your sibling…"

"Uh…no thanks…"

"Huh?"

"I'll be fine."

"Rally?"

"Yeah…"

Kuwata, however, was irritated at this and grabbed Naegi by his wrist and stepped on the pedal, and the car speeds up faster, and the bicycle speed up as well, where the sudden speed caused the support tire to fall off, and Naegi was terrified at the situation he is in, and there Maizono told Kuwata to stop and let go of Naegi, which he just laughed off the pleading of Maizono.

"Kuwata!"

"What are you doing?"

"Giving the pipsqueak a ride!"

"Let him go!"

"You'll get him killed!"

"Oh no he won't…"

"Let him go!"

"Geez, let go of the kid!"

Naegi screamed at Kuwata to stop, and seeing that they are heading towards a curve, Kuwata smirked and lets go, and the car veered to the left, and Naegi saw that he is near the edge of the hills and is unable to press the brakes on time, and he ended up veering towards the cliff and fell down, screaming in terror.

Maizono stared wide-eyed at this and began to pound Kuwata while berating him for doing that to Naegi, which he just told her to stop that racket, saying that they might end up falling off the cliff if she doesn't stop her pounding on his head.

"Hey!"

"Kuwata, you idiot!"

"Stop pounding me!"

"You idiot! What would happen if Naegi gets killed?"

"Not my problem! No stop hammering me!"

"Idiot! Asshole! Motherfucker!"

"Stop it, will you?"

"I'll kill you if anything happened to Naegi!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the DR Goonies are about to advance on their journey after getting a hint that would take them to the first step in finding the treasure.

Kuwata and Maizono appear, and the former is portrayed as a bully of sorts while the latter acts as Makoto's love interest. however, Makoto gets in trouble and there's no telling whether he survived the fall or not.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shifts gear as the younger teens get into trouble as they unknowingly meet with the villains of this fic…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	6. Close Encounter

**Danganronpa: The Goonies**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The Goonies**_ is owned by Warner Bros.

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Komaru and her friends continue their quest to find the hidden treasure and tak its contents to use as payment to save their homes.

Expect some comedy moments as someone joins in on the quest…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6:_** ** _Kinsetsu sōgū_**

However, Maizono began to sympathize with Naegi seeing that having a younger sibling hanging out with some troublesome neighbors is not easy feat, and there she offered to help by giving him a ride and drop him off at the police station, in which a blushing Naegi politely decline the offer.

"Naegi-kun…what a ride?"

"Huh?"

"We can take you to the police station so you can get help in finding your sibling…"

"Uh…no thanks…"

"Huh?"

"I'll be fine."

"Rally?"

"Yeah…"

Kuwata, however, was irritated at this and grabbed Naegi by his wrist and stepped on the pedal, and the car speeds up faster, and the bicycle speed up as well, where the sudden speed caused the support tire to fall off, and Naegi was terrified at the situation he is in, and there Maizono told Kuwata to stop and let go of Naegi, which he just laughed off the pleading of Maizono.

"Kuwata!"

"What are you doing?"

"Giving the pipsqueak a ride!"

"Let him go!"

"You'll get him killed!"

"Oh no he won't…"

"Let him go!"

"Geez, let go of the kid!"

Naegi screamed at Kuwata to stop, and seeing that they are heading towards a curve, Kuwata smirked and lets go, and the car veered to the left, and Naegi saw that he is near the edge of the hills and is unable to press the brakes on time, and he ended up veering towards the cliff and fell down, screaming in terror.

Maizono stared wide-eyed at this and began to pound Kuwata while berating him for doing that to Naegi, which he just told her to stop that racket, saying that they might end up falling off the cliff if she doesn't stop her pounding on his head.

"Hey!"

"Kuwata, you idiot!"

"Stop pounding me!"

"You idiot! What would happen if Naegi gets killed?"

"Not my problem! No stop hammering me!"

"Idiot! Asshole! Motherfucker!"

"Stop it, will you?"

"I'll kill you if anything happened to Naegi!"

The car drives away as Kuwata struggles to maintain control of the car as Ayaka tries to calm down a hysterical Maizono as she is pissed at what he did to Naegi, worried that something bad may have happened to him, as she insisted to Kuwata that he stop the car and check on Naegi, which he ignored her pleas as he does not want to waste time on a WIMP like Naegi.

-x-

Meanwhile, Komaru's group arrived near what appeared to be an abandoned house, as they came down from the elevated portion of the road, and they parked their bicycles as they regroup, where Komaru, Yuta and their younger friends huddled as they checked the map, trying to figure out their current location and which step they would take next.

Aoi just stare at the group as she started to mentally regret tagging along with them and realize that she should have gone to the Naegi house to tell Makoto about this, yet she could not due to not wanting her younger brother, Yuta, out of her sight, and now they are here, and she wondered if Makoto is aware of this or not.

Komaru and Masaru glanced at the map and glanced at the location they are in, and wondered if they are on the right track or not, and wondered if they should ask someone for direction, which Yuta seemed to accept the suggestion, but Aoi said that they are probably in the middle of nowhere and suggested that they go back home, but Komaru said they can't, as they have gotten this far and will do what it takes to save their home, with Masaru, Nagisa, Jetaro and Kotoko voicing their support for Komaru.

"No way!"

"We just got here!"

"Komaru needs our help!"

"And we're going to help save her home!"

"But…you kids…it's dangerous…"

"So?"

"We can handle it!"

"Yeah!"

Aoi was taken aback that that the other kids are backing Komaru on this as they said that they are moving forward to look for the hidden treasure and will do so, and told Aoi that she can go home by herself, which she shook her head and said she will not let Yuta go by himself, and Yuta said that he and the others have to help Komaru, and told Aoi that he wants to help her no matter what, and urged Aoi to support them much to her surprise.

"Please, nee-chan!"

"Huh?"

"Back us up here!"

"Yuta…"

"At least help us save Komaru-chan's home…before it gets closed down!"

"Yuta…are you out of your mind?"

"So what if Yuta-senpai is?"

"At least he's helping a friend!"

As the other kids voiced their support for Komaru, the scene shows that Komaru is glancing at the map and noticed that there is a nearby house, and decided to go check it out, which the others decided to go with her, and when Aoi tries to dissuade them, Kotoko told her that she can turn back and go home, spooking her that a SPOOKY CHARACTER would pick her up, saying that spirits LOVE girls with BIG BOOBS, which caused Aoi to get frightened and does not want to go home by herself.

There Kotoko told Aoi to shut up and tag along so that there would be no more arguments.

"So…want that to happen…?"

"N-no…!"

"Then stop complaining."

"…"

"Stick with us and we'll cover for you"

"Kotoko-chan…"

"Or we can leave you alone…"

"N-no! I'll stick with you!"

As Komaru and the others head to what appeared to be a deserted house, Aoi sighed in dismay as she could not believe she got intimidated by a younger girl and wished that Makoto were here so as to help her put the kids in line and haul them back home as she does not want to get into more and more trouble, as she is already seeing that Komaru and the other kids are about to attract more trouble than they are already in.

Komaru and the others slowly entered the house to see if there is someone they could talk to, feeling that they might get a clue on taking the next step in order to advance forward in searching for the hidden treasure, with Aoi being the last to come in, as she has a bad feeling about this and tries to persuade Komaru's friends to reconsider and go home before things get worse, as the time now is already 17:05, just over an hour before nightfall commences.

However, Kotoko, Jetaro, Nagisa and Masaru refused and told Aoi that she can go ahead, which made her feel more nervous as they told her that some SUPERNATURAL PIMPS might pick her up due to having such a SEXY BODY, and might even DISCOVER her having a potential to become an OUT OF THIS WORLD PORN STAR.

"Imagine this…"

"…someone might discover you…"

"…and turn you into a star…"

"A porn star…"

"Want that…?"

"Surely you want to…"

"If you don't want that to happen…"

"…then just shut up…"

Aoi's body shook nervously and had to remain silent and prayed that Makoto show up so that he can show more guts and put the youngsters in line, while Komaru looked around as Yuta asks if this is okay to look around inside this house feeling that this may be unnecessary, and she said that they will only asks for directions without revealing the map, so that they would know what steps to take in order to truly commence the search for the hidden treasure.

"Komaru-chan…"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure that we should…"

"Don't worry."

"…"

"I'll be careful."

"Really?"

"Yes, Yuta-kun."

After that, the youngsters proceeded to head for the house, and Aoi did not like this yet she is compelled to go along in order to keep an eye on the kids, worried that something bad might happen to them and Makoto would grill her if Komaru ended up getting hurt. That's the one thing she wanted to avoid…getting a dressing down for not using her status as being the elder to put the kids in their places.

By then the youngsters and Aoi ended up going inside the seemingly abandoned house and looked around, and Aoi tries to persuade the youngsters, but Komaru, Yuta, Nagisa and Jetaro told Aoi that they can't back out now, and Kotoko reminded Aoi that she can go ahead and leave, where SEXY BOYS would wait to take her to BED, spooking Aoi to the max.

"So…want to lose your virginity…?"

"N-no way!"

"Your BIG BOOBS…and butt…they can be…"

"D-don't say anything more…!"

"So you don't want that to happen…?"

"Please!"

"Then stop yapping then."

"…"

Komaru and the other giggled at the scene before proceeding to look around the house, but then tension rose as Enoshima arrived and spooked the youngsters out of their wits as she SWEETLY told them that they are TRESPASSING on PRIVATE PROPERTY. Aoi nearly shrieked, but Yuta stepped forward and tried to explain himself on behalf of his friends, yet he is discreet enough not to let Enoshima know the true purpose of being here.

"Um…sorry about that, senpai…"

"Hmm…?"

"We…were just lost…and we thought we'd ask someone here for directions."

"Really…?"

"Yes…really."

"You don't like you looked lost…you looked like you're having a camp-out…"

"Uh…no…not really…?"

"…"

By then Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu showed up, and the youngsters are taken aback at seeing a REAL mafia person carrying a gun, and they hugged each other, save for Yuta, as Fuyuhiko stated that trespassers MUST DIE, but Enoshima smirked and told Fuyuhiko that there is no need for that, much to Fuyuhiko's irritation.

"Oh, there's no need for that…"

"Huh?"

"Be KIND to our LITTLE VISITORS…"

"Visitors? Those brats just barged in!"

"Maybe…but at least you can asked them to leave without threatening them…"

"Seriously…"

"Don't be a grouch, freckle-face…"

"STOP CALLING ME FRECKLE-FACE!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like trouble has arrived, as Enoshima and Fuyuhiko confronted Komaru and her friends…who will save them?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See next chapter on what would happen next…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…


	7. Forced Resolve

**Danganronpa: The Goonies**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The Goonies**_ is owned by Warner Bros.

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Komaru and her friends continue their quest to find the hidden treasure and take its contents to use as payment to save their homes.

However, a situation occur as the villains of this fic confronted the heroes as a stand-off ensue.

Expect some comedy moments as someone joins in on the quest…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7:_** ** _K_** ** _yōsei kaiketsu_**

The scene shifts outside a seemingly abandoned house, where the youngsters proceeded to head for the house, and Aoi did not like this yet she is compelled to go along in order to keep an eye on the kids, worried that something bad might happen to them and Makoto would grill her if Komaru ended up getting hurt. That's the one thing she wanted to avoid…getting a dressing down for not using her status as being the elder to put the kids in their places.

By then the youngsters and Aoi ended up going inside the seemingly abandoned house and looked around, and Aoi tries to persuade the youngsters, but Komaru, Yuta, Nagisa and Jetaro told Aoi that they can't back out now, and Kotoko reminded Aoi that she can go ahead and leave, where SEXY BOYS would wait to take her to BED, spooking Aoi to the max.

"So…want to lose your virginity…?"

"N-no way!"

"Your BIG BOOBS…and butt…they can be…"

"D-don't say anything more…!"

"So you don't want that to happen…?"

"Please!"

"Then stop yapping then."

"…"

Komaru and the other giggled at the scene before proceeding to look around the house, but then tension rose as Enoshima arrived and spooked the youngsters out of their wits as she SWEETLY told them that they are TRESPASSING on PRIVATE PROPERTY. Aoi nearly shrieked, but Yuta stepped forward and tried to explain himself on behalf of his friends, yet he is discreet enough not to let Enoshima know the true purpose of being here.

"Um…sorry about that, senpai…"

"Hmm…?"

"We…were just lost…and we thought we'd ask someone here for directions."

"Really…?"

"Yes…really."

"You don't like you looked lost…you looked like you're having a camp-out…"

"Uh…no…not really…?"

"…"

By then Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu showed up, and the youngsters are taken aback at seeing a REAL mafia person carrying a gun, and they hugged each other, save for Yuta, as Fuyuhiko stated that trespassers MUST DIE, but Enoshima smirked and told Fuyuhiko that there is no need for that, much to Fuyuhiko's irritation.

"Oh, there's no need for that…"

"Huh?"

"Be KIND to our LITTLE VISITORS…"

"Visitors? Those brats just barged in!"

"Maybe…but at least you can asked them to leave without threatening them…"

"Seriously…"

"Don't be a grouch, freckle-face…"

"STOP CALLING ME FRECKLE-FACE!"

Enoshima and Fuyuhiko began to bicker as Aoi and the youngsters sweat-dropped at the scene, and there Aoi attempted to use this opportunity to talk the kids out of their foolishness, but Kotoko managed to rebut and scared her out of her wits just to get her to shut up, and somewhat worked, as she insinuated that Enoshima has BIGGER boobs than Aoi's, and might ask her to engage in a LESBIAN ORGY, which Aoi shivered in shock.

"So, you really have a death wish, huh?"

"Eh…?"

"See the girl with the pigtails…?"

"…"

"She's got BIGGER BOOBS than yours…"

"Uh…"

"If she ses you try to escape…she might hit on you and have you engage in an ORGY with her…woman to woman…want that…?"

"N-no…now way…!"

Yuta decided to diffuse the tension and approached Enoshima, apologizing for coming here and said that they were just lost and are looking for someone to ask for direction, and there Enoshima glanced at the 12-year old boy from head to toe, and smirked, seeing how cute he looked, but told him that she cannot provide details and POLITELY told him that they should get going.

As Yuta sees that he and his friends hit a dead end, and is about to comply, but Enoshima grinned as she pulled him into an embrace, where she had his face buried on her cleavage, causing the younger boy to wave his arms sideways and Aoi stared in surprise at what Enoshima is doing, and Aoi is worried for her younger brother, but Kotoko told her that this is good, as Yuta would be BAPTIZED, but Aoi said that Yuta is too young for that sort of thing.

"Eh? Yuta is…?"

"Yup…he's about to get BAPTIZED…"

"No…he can't!"

"Hmm…?"

"He's too young for that!"

"Oh, don't worry…it's better than having all of us get killed…"

"But…but…"

"Let's sit and watch, senpai…"

Komaru and the others stared in surprise at the scene they are watching, and after that, Enoshima let Yuta go, where you can see him blushing deeply, as it was his first time getting a glimpse of Enoshima's sexy body, and Enoshima grinned as she is having fun, seeing that Yuta is easy to seduce, and Fuyhiko stared in dismay seeing her doing her usual antics.

Moreover, Enoshima led a dazed Yuta towards a transparent curtain where you can vaguely see them in a silhouette, and you can vaguely see her removing Yuta's shorts and brief, and began to…YOU GET THE DRIFT.

Aoi stared in surprise and attempted to intervene, only to stop when Yuta's shorts and brief flew and landed in her arms, and there she and the others saw through the silhouete of the curtains that Enoshima is on top of Yuta, doing the YOU KNOW WHAT…and you can hear Enoshima and Yuta moaning aloud, much to Fuyuhiko's dismay and annoyance.

Aoi blushed deeper at what Enoshima is doing to Yuta, and as she is about to go forward to stop them, Fuyuhiko steped in front and stopped her, aiming a pistol on her chest and told her to stay where she is standing and she pleaded to him to stop Enoshima from seducing Yuta, which he told her that he will try to stop it his way.

"Stay there."

"But…but…"

"The kid will be okay…"

"But not like that!"

"Oh, fine…I'll try to stop them…"

"But…"

"I mean it….stay!"

"…"

With Fuyuhiko wielding the pistol, Aoi could not do anything, but Fuyuhiko partially kept his word and shouted to Enoshima to knock it off and have Yuta released, but she refused, saying that she is having FUN in PLAYING with Yuta, much to Fuyuhiko's irritation.

"Hey!"

"…"

"Enoshima! Knock it off! Just leave the tan-skinned brat alone!"

"Shut up…ohh…I'm having…oohh…fun…"

"Will you give it a rest?"

"Ahh…his PEE-PEE is…ahh…"

"Jeez! We got kids here! This is supposed to be PG-13!"

"Who cares! I like r-18 stuf…ahh…"

After several minutes, Enoshima emerged from the curtains, wrapped only in a towel as she felt REFRESHED, and said that she had a blast, and Yuta came out, partially NAKED, wobbling towards Aoi and she asked her younger brother what happened, but he appeared to be INTOXICATED in a different way as he seemed to enjoy what he just experienced.

"Yuta!"

"Paradise…"

"Are you okay?"

"Paradise…"

"Speak to me!"

"Paradise…"

"Yuta!"

"Paradise…"

Masaru, Nagisa and Jetaro tried to shook Yuta back to his senses as Yuta appeared to be IN HIS WORLD after what Enoshima did to him, and the three youngsters tried to shout their way to get Yuta back to normal, and they trio had difficulty in snapping Yuta out of his INTOXICATION, as all he could ever say is "paradise".

"Hey!"

"Can you hear us?"

"Paradise…"

"Snap out of it!"

"We're here at a house!"

"Paradise…"

"Geez! Wake up already!"

"We got to get out of here!"

"Paradise…"

Fuyuhiko sighed in dismay at what Enoshima did and as he turn around, he blushed deeply as she took off her towel and is STARK NAKED as she is putting her clothes back on, and he berated her for being too BOLD in baring herself in front of the trespassers but she grinned as she say that it is just fine as the kids will be leaving anyway, and that she is merely basking the EXPERIENCE she felt after what seemed to be a LONG TIME.

Komaru joins in and tries to shake Yuta out of his revelry, and it somewhat worked, as Yuta shrieked and freaked out upon realizing that he is naked from the waist down and frantically grabbed his shorts and brief from Aoi, and he asks his friends what just happened. Aoi and Komaru were hesitant to tell him, and Masaru, Nagisa and Jetaro were also hesitant to tell him, but Kotoko candidly told Yuta what happened and congratulated the 12-year old boy for GETTING LAID.

This made Yuta blush deep as he could not believe what he just heard.

"Ehh?"

"Yup…"

"You got LAID."

"As in GOT LAID."

"No way…"

"Yeah…the girl with the bigger boobs had you…you know…"

"Sitting on top of your…well…"

"So…what's it like…?"

By then, Makoto arrived and hoisted Komaru over his shoulder, telling her that they are going home, but she would not want to and tries to resist, yet he managed to carry his younger sister over his shoulder and told her that they are going home and that is final.

By then Makoto asked Aoi why she did not use her authority as the elder of the group to persuade the youngsters to go home, which she blushed in shame after telling him what Kotoko told her, but he chastises Aoi for falling for such lies, which made Aoi blush deeper in shame.

"Come on…you let Kotoko's taunts get to you?"

"…"

"Show some shame, Aoi-san…the kids will take advantage of you!"

"…"

"Can't you at least try to be imposing just to put the kids in line?"

"…"

"We're leaving, so let's go!"

"…"

Makoto then apologized to Enoshima for the disturbance which she grinned and said it is okay and POLITELY told Makoto to take the kids home, which he nodded as he carries the resisting Komaru, with the rest forced to follow them and the house is quiet again, where Fuyuhiko berated Enoshima for wasting time PLAYING with Yuta, but she grinned wider saying that at least Yuta is easy to seduce unlike Fuyuhiko who is too scared to seduce a girl, which made him blush deeper and told her not to remind him again of that.

"Hey!"

"See…"

"You can't be a man if you could not even educe a girl…"

"Don't you remind me of…"

"Are you scared of making love to a girl…?"

"Will you shut the FUCK up?"

"How about we…"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU BITCH!"

-x-

Outside the house, not far from the garage, Makoto and Komaru can be heard arguing as she wanted to proceed in finding the hidden treasure, but he told her that there is no such thing, and told her that their parents would be worried, and assured to her that their mom and dad will find a way to save their home, but Komaru would not give in and told Makoto that he can turn around and go home, as she intend to find the treasure and use it to pay off the mortgage.

Of course, Makoto is unwilling and tries to talk some sense in to his younger sibling as the others watches on at the sibling bickering.

"I won't go home!"

"Don't be stubborn, Komaru!"

"Mom and dad are having a hard time! I don't want to burden them!"

"But…"

"What if the treasure is real? We can use it to pay off…"

"There's no such thing!"

"Yes there is! Just give me a chance…!"

"I say we go home now!"

By then Sayaka Maizono, Satomi Aoba and Ayaka Haneyama came and saw the Naegi siblings arguing, with Maizono went in between the two and calmed them down, and she asks what is the matter, and there Komaru told Maizono their situation, and there she glanced at Makoto, seeing the deep bruise on his forehead and asks if he is okay, which he nodded and told her he managed to survive the fall and asks her what is she doing here.

Maizono revealed that she and her fellow idol members clobbered Kuwata into submission and she and her friends ditched Kuwata and began their search which eventually led them here. There she apologized to Makoto about what Kuwata did, which he smiled and said that it is nothing, and right now he has to take the kids home as it is getting late.

Maizono then asks Komaru on why she is arguing with her brother, and there she is surprised when told of the reason, and seeing that it is getting a bit late, and wanting to avoid Kuwata, she told Makoto that they should spend the night here and see if this treasure is real or not, which Makoto stared wide-eyed seeing that Maizono is taking Komaru's word for it.

"Maizono-san…"

"Huh?"

"Are you taking Komaru's words seriously?"

"Well…"

"You know there is no such…"

"But…what if she is telling the truth?"

"Eh?"

"Let's give her a chance…"

Maizono then uses her charms to put Makoto at ease, and offered a compromise: if they proceed with the treasure hunting, she and her friends will help them, and said if there really is a treasure then they can pay off the mortgage. And should there is no treasure, she will use her RESOURCES to help Makoto's parents in paying off the mortgage to save their homes.

Komaru then urged Makoto to accept the offer, which he is hesitant to accept, and both Ayaka and Satomi wondered why Maizono is going such lengths to help the Naegi siblings, which Ayaka suspects that Maizono wanted to get closer to Makoto which Satomi feels that Makoto has a very ulterior motive towards Maizono.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as lots of comedies are abound…

And sorry for the rather risqué scene…but it is still confined within the bounds of PG-13 stuff…

Makoto arrives and bails the kids and Aoi out…

Maizono and her idol members show up as well…

Looks like the treasure hunt will continue…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The treasure hunt move forward…

Expect a lot of wanton mayhem…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


End file.
